richmoreacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Everyone and Duncan
.]]The conflict between Duncan and most everyone else in the Total Drama franchise is a fairly simple one. Duncan is not a very likeable person and he could care any less about what others think. His hostile nature, done purely out of a sense of self-enjoyment, places him at odds with many and driving others to avoid him whenever possible. Nevertheless, he has managed, to his own surprise, to form friendships and even a relationship despite his personality. It is largely because he comes off less of an antagonist in that he is straight with people and does possess a sense of honor and morality. Beth Beth and Duncan hardly have any sort of interaction with one another. This is largely because both were on opposing teams on Total Drama Island and never really contended with one another. Furthermore, they are in separate class groups in Total Drama Academy. While they are not in conflict with one another, they are not necessarily friendly with each other either. Bridgette Bridgette and Duncan's interactions with one another have been a conflict due to their personalities clashing. Bridgette is a positive, upbeat person while Duncan is a negative, degrading one. They were assigned to the same team on Total Drama Island, thereby forcing Duncan to have to put up with Bridgette while she would simply shrug off his insults. As they progressed through the competition, both recognized each other as strong competitors and worked together while they were still on the same team. Once the teams merged, however, they immediately targeted each other as a means of maintaining their chance at the $100,000 prize. This was apparent following the hide and seek challenge where Duncan tried to convince the guys to eliminate Bridgette while Bridgette tried to convince the girls to eliminate Duncan. Unfortunately for Bridgette, there was a sharp divide within the girls and this allowed for all of the boys to vote her off. Another side of the conflict comes from Bridgette's relationship with Geoff. It first frustrated Duncan during the Brunch of Disgustingness challenge when Geoff was encouraging Bridgette to do her best even though the challenge was a battle of the sexes. Duncan and the other boys were rather aghast when Geoff claimed he did not vote against Bridgette upon her elimination, even though he said this purely as a means of making her feel better. His annoyance for the couple carried over in Total Drama Academy as he would clearly be bothered by their constantly making out. They would contend on opposing teams in the Arena challenge in the Week 5 Challenge Night. The situation was less around their conflict as it was around the rivalry between him, Courtney, Harold, and LeShawna, who were forced to team together, thereby allowing Bridgette's team to win. Chef Hatchet :See Chef Hatchet and Duncan for more information. Chris McLean Duncan and Chris have a conflict largely due to Chris taking shots at Duncan's tough guy persona. While it did not happen a whole lot on Total Drama Island, Chris would get opportunities to verbally attack Duncan and brush off whatever response the delinquent would make. In one instance during a Campfire Ceremony following the contestants engaging in a series of extreme sports challenges, Chris mocked Duncan for losing to Lindsay in humiliating fashion. Duncan responded by grabbing him by the shirt collar and threatening him until Chris announced that Duncan received the final marshmallow. Chris would nevertheless resume going after Duncan's character, in particular catching him having carved "D+C" in the back of a wooden carving of Courtney's head during the Tri-Armed Triathlon. Duncan's hesitation to respond allowed for Chris to humiliate him even further until Duncan's partner LeShawna got him to stop by intervening. This would carry over into Total Drama Academy as Chris would gleefully exploit and milk the conflict between Courtney, Duncan, Harold, and LeShawna during many Challenge Night competitions. Chris would also take great pleasure whenever Duncan was the loser of a challenge or was merely on the losing end. Cody Cody and Duncan hardly have any sort of interaction with one another. This is largely because both were on opposing teams on Total Drama Island and never really contended with one another. Furthermore, they are in separate class groups in Total Drama Academy. While they are not in conflict with one another, they are not necessarily friendly with each other either. Courtney :See Courtney and Duncan for more information. DJ :See DJ, Duncan, and Geoff for more information. Eva The conflict between Eva and Duncan steams more from intimidation than anything else. From the very beginning of Total Drama Island, Duncan recognized that Eva was a force to be reckoned with. Both ended up on the same team, which worked fine until the second challenge. At the end of the Awake-athon, Eva found that her MP3 Player was missing and immediately accused her teammates of stealing it. She went as far as destroying their cabins until Heather appeared to claim that she had found it lying around. While Eva tried to apologize for losing her temper, Duncan and the rest of the Killer Bass voted her off. When Eva returned to the competition shortly after the merger, even Duncan was quite concerned about this sudden game-changer. She made it quite clear that she was gunning for any one that had been on the Killer Bass with her, having felt that they had back-stabbed her in voting her off the first time. Duncan kept his distance, but joined along in convincing Bridgette to choose Eva to go into a create with Sasquatchanakwa for ten seconds. Nevertheless, he did not vote for Eva the second time as he instead accused Heather of being responsible for Courtney's illegal elimination. In Total Drama Academy, both had even fewer interaction with one another despite being in the same class group. However, as a means for punishing Duncan for conducting less than legal methods in helping Courtney's campaign for a spot on the student body council, Riker Hall resident assistant Jessica volunteered him to be the test dummy for the school wrestling team, which included Eva. Eva took pleasure in stretching Duncan the one weekend she was able to. Ezekiel Ezekiel and Duncan had virtually little interaction on Total Drama Island. Thought they were on the same team, Ezekiel was the first to be eliminated from the competition due to making very sexist remarks. Duncan did note to him at the Campfire Ceremony that he had "a lot to learn about the real world." In Total Drama Academy, the two ended up being assigned as roommates. Duncan did not seem to mind as much and the two would manage to get along. During the Room Decoration challenge in the Week 0 Challenge Night, Ezekiel offered ideas about decorating their room they would end up being picked by Chris McLean as having his favorite decorated room. Since then, whatever interaction the two have had has ironically been around Duncan teaching Ezekiel about the real world. Geoff :See DJ, Duncan, and Geoff for more information. Gwen :See Duncan and Gwen for more information. Harold :See Courtney, Duncan, Harold, and LeShawna for more information. Heather Duncan and Heather rarely had any interaction with one another in the beginning of Total Drama Island, being as they were on opposing teams. He did make a pass at her when they first arrived on the island, to which she called him a skeeze. In the first Campfire Ceremony after the teams had merged, Duncan voted against Heather instead of Eva as he suspected her of getting Courtney illegally eliminated. He was also disgusted with she had abandoned the only person left to consider a friend in Lindsay after the motocross race challenge, calling her actions cold. Heather retorted by saying that he was being hypocritical, but he responded by saying that he was at least straight with the people he pulled his pranks on as opposed to her method of stabbing them behind the back. Nevertheless, as they progressed deeper into the game, Duncan considered forming an alliance with her. His only attempt to consider the idea was during a challenge where the remaining contestants each had to capture a specific wild animal. In the end, he decided against it and ended up laughing hysterically when she was shot in the butt with a tranquilizer gun by Izzy. Heather would ultimately get the last laugh when both managed to reach the final four. She temporarily put aside her conflict with Gwen so that the two could trick Duncan and Owen into believing that they needed help camping overnight in the forest. It worked as the girls made off with all of the boys' supplies the next morning, which would indirectly culminate into Duncan's elimination. In Total Drama Academy, the two once again had little interaction with one another, even though they ended up in the same class group. Still, Heather would indirectly cause Duncan problems when she was orchestrating her plans to ruin Courtney's chances at being elected to the student body council. Izzy Izzy and Duncan have a conflict created from the simple fact that he classifies her usual nature as pure insanity. He has no problem stating this in her face, which often causes her to lash back at him in subtle, yet painful ways. Their interactions on Total Drama Island were minimal at best as both were on opposing teams. Even after Izzy was brought back into the competition following the merger, Duncan made it a point to avoid her whenever possible because of who she was. He did, though, find it absolutely hilarious when she accidentally shot Heather with a tranquilizer gun during a challenge where they each had to hunt for an assigned wild animal. It was in Total Drama Academy that their conflict started to really come to fruition. While they were in different class groups, there were moments of them coming in contact with one another. And it all primarily came from Duncan's room being next to Owen and there being the occasional nights where Izzy would visit Owen for some after hour activities. The kind that Duncan felt have mentally scared him for life as he found the image of Owen and Izzy having sex revolting. Further frustration him was when Izzy appeared to have set a goal to kiss all the boys from the show and slipped him the tongue when forcing a kiss on him during the Twenty-Four Hour Off-Campus Challenge that was part of the Week 7 Challenge Night. They have had competitive moments during other Challenge Night competitions. They were on opposing teams in the Arena challenge in Week 5, where Izzy was particularly dominant throughout. Furthermore, they made a bet prior to Heartbreak Hotel in Week 8 where if Duncan did better than Izzy she would have to remain silent for a week whereas if she did better she would get to slap him whenever she wished for a week. Duncan, partnering with Gwen, placed third, but Izzy, partnering with Noah, placed second, thereby making her the winner of the bet. Many of the slaps during the week came when Duncan least expected them, and they came very often. Justin Justin and Duncan hardly have any sort of interaction with one another. This is largely because both were on opposing teams on Total Drama Island and never really contended with one another. Though they are in the same class group in Total Drama Academy, they still never really made contact with each other. While they are not in conflict with one another, they are not necessarily friendly with each other either. Katie and Sadie Any interaction Katie and Sadie had with Duncan were generally limited. This is largely due to them being very much afraid of him based on his appearance and later his personality. While they were all on the same team on Total Drama Island, both knew to keep their distance, as evident during the dodgeball challenge when neither were willing to wake up Duncan in fear of him causing them physical harm. In turn, Duncan did not take either of them seriously as competitors or threats due to their bubbly and rather ditzy personalities. Even on Total Drama Academy, where they are in the same class group, both girls have made it a point to continue avoiding him while Duncan could care any less what they do. LeShawna :See Courtney, Duncan, Harold, and LeShawna for more information. Lindsay The interactions Lindsay and Duncan have had are not so much either a conflict or any form of friendship. Rather it is merely a recognition that one another exist and that they could take it or leave it. Lindsay has considered Duncan mean, particularly in noting how early on in Total Drama Island he gave a deer a noogie and often found carving graffiti into trees. Their biggest form of conflict came as competitors in the last of a series of extreme sports challenges where Lindsay had to water ski on mud and retrieve as many flags as possible with Duncan as the driver of the jet ski. Duncan made an attempt to prevent her from crossing the finish line by crashing, but Lindsay still managed to score the surprise victory for her team. Despite this, Duncan has given Lindsay some proper respect. While had already considered her a hot babe, he was pleasantly surprised to find that she could build a functioning and high powered bicycle for the motocross challenge. Later on, he took her side when Heather abandoned her friendship as a means of remaining in the competition. Even still, their interactions remain limited in Total Drama Academy, though they are in the same class group. Yet Duncan has generally been seen as one of the first guys to be found watching whenever Lindsay would bounce excitedly over something. Noah :See Courtney, Duncan, and Noah for more information. Owen Owen and Duncan appear to have a love-hate relationship. Being a naturally cheerful guy, Owen rarely has anything bad to say about Duncan and sees him as a true friend. This is, however, despite how Duncan would often times find Owen frustrating to point of causing him some physical harm. Nevertheless, Duncan does have a bit of respect for Owen when the situation works favorably for him. He just won't be among the first to stand up for the guy if he can help it. Through the first half of Total Drama Island, they were on separate teams and therefore did not get to interact with one another. Then the teams merged and Duncan and Owen found plenty of opportunities to hang out. It took some rough convincing, such as holding him over a really small cliff by his ankles, but Duncan managed to convince Owen to be in an alliance with him along with the other remaining guys. This worked out well for both as they ended up making it as far as the final four in the competition. Then things soured a bit during a challenge where Chef Hatchet, who took over hosting duties for a day, had them race against the remaining girls out of the forest and back to the campgrounds. Gwen and Heather won largely because at the very end Owen was distracted eating sticky buns. Duncan was furious with him over it, and it would lead indirectly to his elimination. In Total Drama Academy, they've had little interaction despite being in the same class group. This was mainly due to Duncan concentrating on helping Courtney get elected to the student body council. However, Duncan has begun to dislike having his room right next to Owen's in part because of the occasional nights when Izzy would visit Owen for some after hours activities. The kind that have left Duncan feeling mentally scared for life. Trent The interactions between Trent and Duncan have been surprisingly minimal. It is perceived they could have been in a conflict largely because of the popular fandom of pairing Duncan and Gwen, who is in a serious relationship with the music man. However, Duncan is firmly committed to his relationship with Courtney, having nothing more than a sibling-like bond with Gwen that Trent understands and accepts. They hardly had any sort of interaction on Total Drama Island, largely because they were on separate teams. Following the merger, they simply worked well together when the situation called for it. Trent did make fun of Duncan's fear of Celine Dion music standees while Duncan, in return, considered what was originally thought of as Trent breaking Gwen's heart "messed up" until the truth of the matter came to light following Trent's elimination. In Total Drama Academy, they are in the same class group and have only ever really interacted when both lost the Russian Roulette game in the Week 7 Challenge Night and had to therefore compete in the Twenty-Four Hour Off-Campus Challenge. Aside from that, they only speak whenever it seems appropriate for them to. Tyler Tyler and Duncan have hardly had any sort of real interaction with one another, despite having been on the same team in Total Drama Island as well as being in the same class group in Total Drama Academy. This is largely because Tyler recognized very early on that Duncan was not someone to mess with and kept his distance whenever possible, like when he did not volunteer to wake him up in fear of physical harm during the dodgeball challenge. Tyler did, however, managed to steal an opportunity at establishing a relationship with Lindsay by taking credit for Duncan's extermination of a cockroach that scared her. Duncan responded by merely rolling his eyes and muttering that girls like Lindsay "always go for the jocks." All of their interactions, if any, have been based on their recognizing that the other exists and simply move on. Category:Conflicts Category:Everyone Conflicts Category:Everyone Interactions Category:Interaction